New Beginnings
by breakingspring
Summary: It's a new year. And that definitely means a new mystery. Join the new freshmen of Anubis House as they uncover secrets that Nina Martin couldn't unlock on her own.
1. Chapter 1

Ophelia smiled as she dragged her suitcase down the gravel path, her long, dark brown hair pulled into a fishtail braid that rested on her right shoulder. She wore a pair of caramel-brown boots that covered the bottom of her dark navy skinny jeans, and a cute red crop top over a white tank top. Her big brown eyes stood out with the smoky eyeshadow she was wearing, and her lips were tinted pinkish with a coral lipstick. She smiled as she reached her destination, and opened the door, entering with her suitcase in tow. "Oh, hello, dear, you must be Ophelia Santiago!" said a woman with black hair.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked, confused.

"You're the last one to arrive. I'm Trudy Rehmann, your housemother." Trudy explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"You'll be rooming with Marisol. Go upstairs, it's the first room."

Ophelia nodded, picking up her suitcase and carrying it to the room she would live in. Honestly, her mother hadn't been so keen about the whole hey-mom-i-wanna-go-to-boarding-school-in-England spiel, but she was able to convince her. She was just that kind of girl. Never had doubts. Never looked back. It's how she was raised. And to be quote blunt, she didn't have the most amazing childhood. Her father is the ambassador of Spain. That means nonstop traveling, absolutely no privacy, and little reasons to trust people. But she didn't let her crazy life get in the way of being someone she always wanted to be—a normal girl.

Ophelia opened the door and saw an auburn-haired girl playing guitar quietly. As soon as the girl saw her, she immediately shoved it to the side and closed it in its case. Ophelia decided not to ask, as she looked nervous. Her hair was tucked into a plaid aqua baseball cap, and she was wearing a pair of black leggings, purple converse, and a red lifeguard hoodie that said Cape Cod on it. She figured the girl was American, and as she lifted her suitcase on to the remaining bed, she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Ophelia."

"Marisol." the girl mumbled, almost inaudibly, as she fumbled with the guitar case.

* * *

Breana looked up as the door creaked open, a girl, presumably her roommate, opening the door. "You're Breana, right?" said the blonde girl, towing a purple suitcase behind her. Breana nodded. "Breana Lorenzo. All my friends call me Breezy. Which is funny because I really hate windy days, but, you know, I guess it's ki-"

"Hold it, Speedy." the blonde groaned, "Kaleia Paris Antionette Simone-Cook, but just call me Kaleia." Kaleia sighed, taking a seat on the open bed.

"Sooo what do you like? I really love painting, and shopping, and hockey, ooh, hockey! I love hockey!"

"Knives," Kaleia grinned with little emotion, shrugging as she twirled a piece of her streaked hair around her finger.

"Oh."

The seemingly talkative girl felt at a loss for words, what her new roommate had said was quite disturbing, to say the least, but Breana was focused on the fact that she would be spending the rest of the year with this crazy girl.

* * *

Sean, his blonde hair shining in the sunlight, approached the school feeling excited. Not that he even thought school mattered, his main goal was to meet girls. An older woman, shorter than he, greeted him with a warm smile. "Trudy Rehmann. The housemother." she extended her hand out.

He shook her hand, introducing himself. "Sean Pfeiffer."

"Oh, you'll be in the first room down the hallway over here," Trudy said, gesturing to the hall in front of them.

Sean nodded, carrying his duffel bag down towards the room. As he entered, he saw a boy much taller than him, with dark blue eyes and short black hair sitting on one of the beds, already unpacking some of his things. The boy was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "'Sup," Sean offered, unzipping his suitcase. "I'm Sean. But they just call me Ponyboy."

"I'm Zack. So, exactly why do they call you Ponyboy?" he asked, confused at the odd nickname.

"It started out as Party Boy, and it all went downhill from there..."

* * *

"Supper's ready!" Trudy called from downstairs, beckoning for the teens to come and eat. As they all made their way down to the table, two new boys entered the house. Their arrival unnoticed by the others, Trudy showed them their room as the rest gathered at the table, taking their seats.

Soon enough, Trudy returned with the two boys, not hesitant to introduce them. "Everyone, this is Anthony." she said, gesturing to a tall black-haired boy. "And Harley," she smiled, pointing to a shorter brunette boy as they filled in the remaining two seats.

"Well, aren't you all going to introduce yourselves?" Trudy asked, bringing out dinner-chicken parmesean and salad.

"I'm Breana!" the brunette mused, her eyes widening.

"Marie Emma" Marisol mumbled, quite like she had when introducing herself to her roommate, but using the short form of her name.

"Ophelia."

"Kaleia."

"Zack."

"Sean."

By the end of dinner, almost everyone had found themselves a new best friend. Ophelia and Kaleia were blabbing about who-knows-what, Zack and Harley were planning a prank war, and Sean and Anthony were going on about sports. Marisol, on the other hand, ate quickly in silence, and by the time the others started to talk, she had retreated to her room.

_If only they knew what was about to unravel in the House of Anubis._


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty! Here we are with Chapter 2! It feels like it's only been a week... oh, wait, it has. I'm proud to say I didn't procrastinate this time... as much. **

**Okay I hadn't at the time I wrote that last sentence, but that was friday, and here I am just starting now—tuesday. **

**Scratch that... it's Friday again. I've decided my new update day is Tuesday. **

**Um, don't blame me (actually go ahead), but it's now Saturday. Not the day before the friday mentioned above, i mean the NEXT saturday.**

**Okay, on to the story!**

* * *

"You okay?" the tan blonde boy asked, seeing the brunette crouched down on the stairs holding her knee with a pained look on her face.

"Yeah... just bumped my knee, Sean," she mumbled quietly.

"Are you sure?" Sean raised an eyebrow, seeing blood trickle down from Marisol's knee, and treaded up to her point on the stairs.

"I'm fine. It's just a cut."

She wiped the blood off her knee with the back of her hand, and kneeled on the step before to see why she had fallen, along with Sean.

"Huh," he sighed, "Just looks like a loose floorboard."

"Paper," she whispered, trying to be as quiet as she could, while pointing to a small piece of paper sticking out of a crack in the floor. Sean extended his hand to carefully pull it out. Unfolding it, he held it inbetween them to read.

If you're reading this, you're in for a thrill ride.  
This house has secrets.  
Don't be afraid to keep them.  
Not everyone is who they say they are.  
Are you in?  
Good. There's no turning back.

-E., A., F., N., P., A., K.; Sibuna

Attatched was a smaller, torn piece of paper, with the numbers 2012 and 2014 scrawled on them messily.

"Okay, wait. They must have graduated one of those years!" Sean realized, replacing the floorboard and stuffing the papers into his pocket. "Let's go check the yearbooks. If we know who they are, we might be able to get in touch with them."

"I don't know about this..." Marisol sighed wearily, worried that she'd get in trouble.

"Come on, I mean, really. Let's face it: school is boring! We have a chance to spice things up a little, why not give it a shot?"

"Fine."

* * *

"Okay, so there's a Nina in the 2012 yearbook, and no 'N' names in the 2014 yearbook. But, in 2012 AND 2014 there were... Fabian, Anna, Alfie, Amber, Patricia, Eddie, Emily, Kara-Tatiana, and... Katherine." Sean pointed out, writing down all the names on a piece of paper.

"So Fabian, Nina, and Patricia are definites?" Marisol asked, lightly circling the three names. He nodded. "Well how do we know about the others?"

"Process of... elimination?" he shrugged, unsure of how to go about it. She shook her head slightly, knowing it wouldn't work.

She studied the paper from the staircase carefully, until she realized something. "E, A, Fabian, then Nina, Patricia, A, and K! The first three must be boys and the others must be girls! So Eddie, Alfie and... now we're stuck. Anna, Amber, Kara, and Katherine are all girls' names." Marisol sighed, flipping through yearbook pages.

"Let's look at pictures from events. See who's in pictures with the ones we know," Sean suggested. After flipping through many pages of photos, the duo located many pictures of Amber and Alfie together, and Kara and Eddie together (although there were way more of Eddie and Patricia).

"Alright, let's search up their names together." Sean grinned, opening up the internet on his laptop. He typed in 'Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, Patricia Williamson, Eddie Miller, Kara-Tatiana Rush' and hit the search button. He sighed as only a single result appeared, clicking on it anyways. A black page opened with only a sole text box and a 'enter' button.

"What was the name at the end of the letter?"

"Sibuna."

Sean carefully typed it in, and clicked the mouse over the enter button.

* * *

**-peeks out from side-**

**So short! Don't kill me! D:**

**See you guys tuesday! :)**

_-m_


End file.
